A PeetaKatniss Encounter
by Bella Watson
Summary: Katniss discovers that Peeta is beneath the tree where she has taken shelter. He goes off into the forest and she follows him.


HUNGER GAMES FAN FICTION: Katniss/Peeta Encounter Part One

The night air grew thick with moisture. It is an odd feeling, really. At this hour, the night breeze would make my blood vessels constrict, sending shivers down my spine. I've been in the arena for what seems like a week now and the Gamemakers haven't bothered to change our surroundings. Until now. They must be getting restless, I thought to myself. No cannons have been fired for at least three days.

I slip my clammy body out of the sleeping bag, trying to make as little noise possible. This abnormal heat could wake even the deepest of sleepers. _When di_d _this happen?_ Warmth couldn't even reach my feet almost minutes ago.

Before I could get any sweatier, I hear a slight scuffle below the tree where I've taken up shelter. I grab my knife and place the night-vision glasses over my eyes.

It's a boy tribute. He seems to have taken camp right below my tree. _Has he seen me up here? Was he waiting for the opportune moment to launch an attack when I was asleep? _Just then, I feared the worst. Cato. It has to be him. _But what about the other Careers?_ _Wouldn't they be with him too?_ I glance down to see a pale boy with moonlit hair. Peeta.

I lean out further from the branch, gazing upon this rare sight. He removes his shirt and shoes as he makes his way deeper into the forest. He leaves everything behind except for what seems to be a shiv in his left hand.

I lower myself from the tree and begin to follow him. It's as if he is sleepwalking. The trepidation in his step; a slow stride, yet it looks like he knows exactly where he is going.

When I finally taper myself down from the tree, I follow a parallel path that Peeta seems to be taking. It is almost instinctual as if I was stalking prey in the woods like I do when I hunt with Gale. If I was in my right mind, I'd probably still be in that tree trying to get whatever sleep I can, but this heat is doing strange things to me. I am almost certain that the Gamemakers are focused on the two of us right now. They do not want to miss this opportunity for great entertainment.

When I follow Peeta deeper and deeper into the forest, I realize that this is familiar ground. He is getting closer to the waterbed I found at the beginning of the Games. The waterbed that Haymitch kept itching me to get towards when I begged him for some water.

Just then, I step on twig and Peeta's head shifts around in alarm. I mask myself to a nearby tree, hoping not to be seen. _Or do I want to be seen?_ The last time I saw Peeta was when I overheard him with the Careers. _Has that alliance broken?_ I know this is dangerous, but his absence has been noticed. It gets lonely out here. Knowing someone, even an acquaintance, is better than no one. But this is the Hunger Games. Only one person can be left standing.

"Who's there?" he shouts.

Without thinking, I speak,

"It's me."

"Katniss? Were you following me?" he says in a flustered voice.

"I guess I was", I say back. This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done. Stupid Katniss. I'm usually so good at avoiding trouble.

"You can come out from behind that tree. I won't kill you. Not if I have to, anyway," he says wryly.

I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest. I guess he really will try and kill me if it amounts to that. I've obviously been shutting out any considerable amount of reason with the decisions I've been making tonight.

I finally reveal myself and see him placing his weapon on the ground as if he was ordered to. He nods towards my knife, implying for me to do the same. I comply.

"What are you doing half naked in a dark forest late at night with nearly twelve people plotting to kill you?" I ask facetiously. I might as well make the most out of my poor judgment.

He laughs as he says, "This heat. I couldn't bear it, so I decided to head towards this body of water I came across the other day. Get some cooling relief."

Peeta has been so close to where I've camped out the past few nights, it's very strange how we never happened to cross paths.

"Would you like to join me?" he asks with a wink and crooked smile. This would be a great opportunity to get some sponsors, I thought to myself. Peeta and I, hopelessly in love, reunited once more. What a great way to appease the audience. Maybe they will do something about this heat. Or give us some food for that matter.

"I'd love to" I reply with an attempt at sexual innuendo. Haymitch probably has his face buried in his palms, hoping that whatever it is Peeta and I are about to do will make up for my ineptitude.

"The water source is not much farther," he says "you might as well start preparing yourself."

I nudge him in the arm at his remark as I begin to take off my jacket.

When we reach the bed of soothing water, I continue to remove my clothes as Peeta gawks and stares.

"Go in, I'll be there in a second," I say as I shoo him with a flick of my hand.

He obliges as he immerses himself into the water. I remove everything except for my undergarments as I make my way to join him. I don't feel like being completely naked in front of our whole nation.

The water is so cold and refreshing. The balmy night soon fades to dusk. Right here, right now, I am at peace. Peeta's company is surprisingly pleasant. I can feel my body's fever dissipate as I scoop up handfuls of water and rinse the dirt off my burnt skin. When I'm done bathing, he moves in closer, cups his hand around my face and kisses me with an intensity I've never felt from him before. He must have realized exactly what I assumed earlier: This is a perfect opportunity to appease the Gamemakers. And with this kiss, it is sure to spark some interest. His lips are warm and soft against mine. I don't know what to make of this feeling. I am doing this to save my life. He is doing it to save his. _What else is there to it? _Whatever it is, I can't say that I'm not enjoying it.

Peeta smiles as he moves away from my face. When he makes his way back to his former spot, a small tin attached to an orange parachute falls from the sky and lands at the edge of the water. It worked. The Gamemakers are commending our performance. Being closest to the mystery package, I swim over and remove the lid. Not food. Not water. A piece of parchment reading "More." I don't know what to make of this. _More of what? _


End file.
